Maggie
| tribes= | place= 2/18 | alliances=The Alliance | challenges= 13 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 3/18 | alliances2=ADEMS Family | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 3 | days2= 38 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 6/20 | alliances3=Threepeats Alliance Base Camp Alliance (affiliated) | challenges3= 9 | votesagainst3= 8 | days3= 33 |}} Maggie is the runner-up of . She later competed on and . Maggie is best-known for being a loyal and strong physical player. In 1'', she held a strong loyalty to her original Kurrenti tribe and played a dynamic physical game that allowed her to reach the finals with, and ultimately lose to, tribemate Benjamin. In ''All-Stars, she participated in the winners' persecution and was consistently pitched to flip against the majority alliance, but her reluctance to do so and lack of strong personal relationships prevented her from reaching the finale again. In Past vs. Present, she decided that she would need to play a more disloyal game and thus allied with Kitty; her attempts to gain power led to her being voted out in the endgame. In total, Maggie has spent 110 days playing the game, has received 16 votes against her, has played one Hidden Immunity Idol, and has won six Individual Immunity challenges. Malta Placed on the Kurrenti tribe, Maggie experienced unexpected success, dominating all of the first four challenges. After a tribal absorption, Maggie remained on Kurrenti with three of her former tribemates. The new Kurrenti avoided Tribal Council, winning four out of five tribal challenges; however, Maggie would attend her first Tribal Council right before the merge, where the vote was between former Kurrenti tribemate Cheyenne for being a social threat and Geronimo for being a physical threat. The tribe ended up unanimously voting out Geronimo. At the merge, Maggie joined up with the surviving original Kurrenti members, led by Bobby, against the other contestants; however, Lexi Belle flipped against their tribe, and Bobby was blindsided. At this time, Benjamin and Maggie were developing a close friendship, and Maggie also found Cheyenne becoming extremely loyal to her. Maggie won her first Individual Immunity, and at the next Tribal Council, the three voted for Eris; the trio was spared as the majority voting bloc blindsided Nicole instead. Maggie would go on to win her second consecutive Individual Immunity, and at this point, Pluto, having learnt that Lexi Belle had previously harbored intentions to overthrow him, recruited Benjamin and Maggie into an alliance with him against her and the others; with Cheyenne voting with them and Jocelyn being convinced to sway, a usurpation of power erupted as Lexi Belle was blindsided at Tribal Council. The alliance would then expand to include Praxton as well, who developed a close bond with Benjamin and Maggie. Despite being in an alliance, Benjamin and Maggie continued to work together as the Kurrenti Duo sub-alliance; with Praxton, they considered blindsiding Pluto at several points, but never put these plans into action. The alliance voted out Sally, and Maggie incurred her first votes against her from Jocelyn and Sally; she won her third Individual Immunity and subsequently voted out Cheyenne, despite her loyalty to the Kurrenti duo; and incurred another two votes against her from Eris and Jocelyn when the alliance voted Eris out. At the Final Five, Jocelyn finally convinced the alliance to turn against and blindside Pluto. Then, at the Final Four, Jocelyn would up winning Individual Immunity, forcing the alliance to turn against itself. Jocelyn and Praxton both expected the Kurrenti Duo to go against itself, but they did not, and Praxton was voted out in a 2-1-1 vote. Maggie then proceeded to win the final immunity challenge, her fourth Individual Immunity overall, and despite Jocelyn's confidence that she would be taken to the end, Maggie stuck to her long-standing allegiances and went to the Final Two with Benjamin. In the jury, Maggie was applauded for her strong physical performances and overall loyalty while was chastised for being antisocial. She gained the jury votes of Cheyenne, Sally, Nicole, and Bobby, finishing as the season's runner-up. Voting History ''All-Stars'' Maggie returned six seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the all-female tribe, Femme Fatale. Maggie joined the winners' persecution, but found herself in the minority after Femme Fatale lost the inaugural immunity challenge and her ally and fellow Season 1 alumnus Lexi Belle lost a fire-starting tiebreaker to a winner. Femme Fatale lost the next immunity challenge as well, but was spared in favor of Sapphire. Maggie would go on to win six consecutive immunity challenges, both with Femme Fatale and in mutinying to Skyfall; on her return to Tribal Council, she joined the tribal consensus in voting out former winner Seamus. Maggie won the first Individual Immunity challenge, and the vote was split between former winners Deirdre and Erika; Maggie sided with Erika, and formed a five-person alliance with Alex, Dave, Erika, and Sandra (the ADEMS Family) in voting out Deirdre. Alex was evacuated next, leaving the numbers 4-3; the Coalition resistance alliance tried to get Maggie and Sandra to flip with them and take out Dave, but the alliance stuck strong and voted out Geronimo. As the next Tribal Council approached, the Coalition pleaded desperately for Maggie to flip and force a tiebreaker against Sandra, with Jonathan pointing out that it would be critical to her own game to make this move; Maggie was unable to flip, and Ryder was voted out. Maggie won the next Individual Immunity challenge, and despite Sandra flipping with Jonathan, Maggie continued her loyalty, and Jonathan was voted out. With Maggie's alliance now occupying the remainder of the game, Dave was unexpectedly evacuated, suddenly propelling Maggie into the Final Three. Maggie failed to win the final immunity challenge, and Jonathan's countless warnings came to fruition when Sandra cast the tie-breaking vote to eliminate her, making Maggie the seventh and final jury member. Maggie ultimately cast her vote for Sandra to win the game, which she did. ''Past vs. Present'' *The vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Josh and Naythar. Maggie did not change her vote at the revote. **The vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Bernie and Felicity. Maggie changed her vote at the revote. Trivia *Every time Maggie received votes against her in Season 1, Jocelyn's was one of them. *Maggie won the most challenges in Season 1. *Maggie was the first contestant to win multiple Individual Immunity challenges, and the first to win back-to-back Individual Immunity challenges. Maggie also set the record for most Individual Immunity challenges won in a season. **This record was tied in Season 3'', by Deirdre. *Maggie was shortlisted as a Hero for ''Season 20 - Heroes vs. Villains. *Maggie was the first contestant to vote the same person out twice, voting out Geronimo in both 1'' and ''All-Stars. *Maggie only received votes against her in Past vs. Present at Tribal Councils where Hidden Immunity Idols were played. Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Past vs. Present Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Kurrenti Tribe Category:Dinja Tribe Category:Femme Fatale Tribe Category:Jury Tribe Category:Lemnos Tribe Category:Antago Nismós Tribe Category:Day 38 Category:Day 33 Category:Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Category:Past vs. Present Jury Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:Temporary Idol Users Category:2nd Place Category:3rd Place Category:6th Place Category:Day 39